


tracing you

by morow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, brief mentions of jihan, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeonghan travels the world to find seungcheol who keeps moving around, not an au, seungcheol leaves behind letters for jeonghan at each destination, seungcheol runs away for some reason and asks jeonghan to find him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morow/pseuds/morow
Summary: "i want you to travel the world, and find me."(in which seventeen disbands due to seungcheol's sudden leave. seungcheol asks jeonghan, and only jeonghan to find him, in which won't be easy)JEONGCHEOL © morow 2018





	1. 003

on his bed, jeonghan played with an envelope he's been afraid to open for a while now.

_'from, choi seungcheol.'_

the only name jeonghan has been thinking about for the past two months.

two months ago, seventeen had a big dinner "party" at a local korean barbeque, to celebrate the fact that all their albums hit top 10 on billboards worldwide. the managers were paying so the boys shamelessly went all out.

seungcheol had excused himself that night early.

'i'm not feeling too well.' seungcheol had told all the members and returned back to the dorm.

jeonghan had yelled at himself everyday since that day because it was then and there that he should've went after him.

that whole night he saw that seungcheol had been acting weird but did nothing about it. on such a happy occasion, seungcheol should've been happy as the leader, if not the happiest.

within a few hours, the party ended and all the members returned back to the dorms to find no sign of seungcheol.

the dorm couldn't have screamed the absence of seungcheol more than it did.

it was so scary, it almost seemed as if he was never there at all.

seungcheol had packed  _everything_  that belonged to him, including his toothbrush. no one knew where he went.

the twelve boys all tried contacting him that night through cell phone, etc.

there never was a response.

they even contacted the choi family, who seemed to know of this situation beforehand.

"we know where seungcheol is. no, he isn't with us and he specifically told us not to tell you guys where he is or is headed to now. he wanted to apologize for leaving so suddenly, but he has his own reasons. please don't hate him too much."

seungcheol's disappearance was left unknown to the public for a few weeks. but after a few interviews, people started to notice the absence of seungcheol.

the public stopped believing pledis entertainment's excuse of : "s.coups is sick in bed today,  _again._ "

seventeen had no choice but to disband due to the public media's drama and absence of a leader position.

it was an emotional day for seventeen... suddenley being forced to disband. suddenley packing out of their dorms... suddenley not knowing where one of their dear friends went.

it was also heartbreaking for the fans to know that their favorite group is leaving.

the night jeonghan packed his things in his dorm room that he shared with seungcheol, he found a letter addressed to him under his mattress.

he didn't tell anyone about it and he was sure he was the only one that got it.

and it's been two months.

and jeonghan missed seungcheol.

and he wanted to see seungcheol again.

and he wanted to hear him, touch him.

and maybe, jeonghan thought, it was time to open the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some kudos xox


	2. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setting: in a korean bar that's not in korea

"a chilled Stoli up on the rocks" a man in black who sat at the counter ordered, as the bartender who stood behind took note mentally.

the bar was fairly empty as the day has just barely begun at three am. dark and dim with red and warm yellow lights that reflected in some part's of the man's black hair, with calm music that slurred in the background. this was the atmosphere that the man preferred to be in rightnow.

the bartender sat the glass on the table in front of the man as the man thanked him before taking a sip. then, he let out a deep sigh. the bartender, who was now occupying his hands by wiping empty glasses looked up.

"vodka this early, are you going through a heartbreak?" the bartender joked with a friendly smile. the bartender evidently had no one else to talk to and wanted to engage in a friendly conversation.

the man smiled while looking down at his drink.

"something like that."

"well can't really offer much emotional support but you came to the bar knowing that." the bartender said.

"mhm."

"keeping on the low huh? people might start to think you are running away from home!" the bartender joked.

the man smiled again, but this time a softer, and sadder one.

"and perhaps i am."

 

the bartender chuckled, not knowing what else to do. the tone in which the man had spoke in made it so that the bartender couldn't tell whether or not if he was joking.

"i'm rodger, may i ask for your name?" the bartender spoke.

the man hesitated but remembered that he was not in korea anymore.

"seungcheol. choi seungcheol."


	3. 004

jeonghan flipped over the off-white envelope that was losing its color.

on the bottom right corner was a handwritten "01".

jeonghan hesitated before opening it.

_do i really want to read this ? the letter that i haven't touched for two months.... from the man whose name i can't stand to hear or see without feeling every part of me break internally._

these two months, jeonghan had been miserable and lonely. the twelve boys still all kept in touch but it was strange and there was always an awkward and stressed mood.

to be honest, seungcheol's leave probably affected jeonghan the most.

jeonghan cried himself asleep a few nights. the reason why jeonghan felt so close with seungcheol and why he felt so comfortable around seungcheol was  _not_  friendship.

the reason why jeonghan is heartbroken and extremely lifeless right now, is  _not_ friendship.

jeonghan knew what it was.

he planned to tell seungcheol the day he never came back.

but seungcheol never heard it.

and jeonghan never knew why he left...

on his bed, jeonghan tries to carefully open the seal of the envelope but fails and ends up ripping the whole top off.

and inside, was a dusty piece of folded looseleaf in which jeonghan took out and began to unfold.

with each sound of the paper crinkling in which jeonghan heard louder and clearer than it really was, reminded him what he was doing.

little by little, seungcheol's korean was made visible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos thanks xox


	4. 005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOLD ITALICS = SEUNGCHEOL'S LETTER  
> normal italics = jeonghan's thoughts

**_001_ **

**_to yoon jeonghan,_ **

 

 **_hannie. you are probably mad at me for leaving right now. maybe even sad haha...._ **  
****  
**_sorry for leaving on such a short notice... to be honest, my stomach wasn't really hurting that night_ ** _._

_no fucking shit seungcheol. we all kind of figured._

**_sorry i failed as a leader. sorry i left everyone... seventeen is probably disbanded now. i'm sorry._ **

**_you're probably curious on why i left right ??_ **

_godfuck yes, we all are. 'curious' isn't the right word._

 

**_why would i tell you in this letter though. i want to tell you in person._ **

_i want to see you._

**_i want you to come and find me._ **

**_jeonghan, you are the only person i wrote this letter to. part of the reason is because i couldn't afford this plan for twelve people._ **

_afford ??plan??_

**_but no doubt, i wouldn't have chosen anyone other than you._ ** **_your goal is to find me. everywhere i go, i have left letters for you. like how this is titled '001', the letters will be titled in numerical order. in other words the next letter will be labeled "002"._ **

**_you might hate me. the reason why i left was really selfish, and extremely childish._ **

**_i'm going to travel the world, i hope you find me._ **

**_but this sounds fun right ?? if you call or text me, i won't respond. our only way of communication are letters._ **

_no, it doesn't. i've cried nights and days straight because of you._

_but i'd do anything for you._

**_i'm spending a lot of money._ **

**_i want to see you. i miss you. and there are things i want to say to you... and the main reason why i left._ **

_if you wanted to see me you never should've left. i hate you._

**_i'm in tokyo right now. if you look in the envelope, i enclosed a plane ticket to tokyo and hotel reservation receipts._ **

**_the plane tickets are for febuary 7th._ **

**_jeonghan, i want to see you._ **

**_so come._ **

**_once your arrive at the hotel the reservations are from, you'll find letter '002'._ **

**_-seungcheol_ **  


\--

 

jeonghan looked in the envelope again to check if seungcheol was lying.

he wasn't. there was a plane ticket, along with a hotel reciepts from tokyo.

_february 7th.... fuCK ISN'T THAT  TOMMOROW ??_

jeonghan collapsed on his bed with the letter on hand.

he suddenley just felt so... emotional.

and tears just started coming. he didn't bother to stop them.

this thing was so well-planned. since when did seungcheol find his desire to leave so badly? since when was he planning this.

 

jeonghan hated seungcheol. but joenghan LOVED seungcheol.

he waqnted to knoiw why he was dong this. he wanted to know where he was. he wanqted to know how long this whole thing would be. where would it start? where would it end? how should he feel?

when will he see seungcheol again.

jeonghan didn't know.

seungcheol had something to tell jeonghan.

something important enough to cause him to do something like this.

and his heart... it wasn't beating fast, but it felt like it was, clenching.

he suddenly laughed.

"choi seungcheol.... i'm still in love you after this whole time."

and with that, jeonghan decided.

"and i accept your offer. i'm going to look for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to leave kudos xox


	5. 006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you will find seungcheol at bars very often in this story. through each bar chapter, seungcheol will tell the people he meet about his reason for leaving. (not all at once. you learn through chapters)

the owner of the 'kaitekisa hotel' was free that evening and decided to go down to the bar of his hotel.

 

the hotel was only established a few years back, but has become one of japan's best hotels for tourists.

 

it was around midnight and the owner smiled as he saw how lively it was down in the bar.

but he noticed something off.

 

by the counter sat a man, who was alone.

 

the owner approached the man to see that his head was covered with a bucket hat, and his face with a face mask.

 

"hello. what is a man like you doing alone in tokyo's best hotel?" the owner said, with a friendly tone to engage in conversation.

 

"nothing much." seungcheol said with a smile. it was his character to be friendly after all.

 

"well, evidently! you shouldn't come to such an expensive hotel to do nothing much. not that i'm against it though" the owner said. "what's your name young man?"

 

"....choi seungcheol" seungcheol said in a manner that was much quieter than what he had said before.

 

"i'm akira. i own this hotel, nice to meet you!" akira said with a smile as he held his meaty hand out.

 

seungcheol shook it. "nice to meet you too!"

 

"hmm, choi seungcheol sounds familiar.... oh yeah! he's the leader of the group that my daughter loves!! haha she's been sad lately. i heard they disbanded because the leader disappeared. pretty creepy if you ask me." akira said.

 

seungcheol flinched.

 

"yeah aha...." seungcheol replied dryly.

 

then, akira's eyes widened.

 

"wait, you couldn't be-"

 

seungcheol grabbed bob's hand with his left hand, and but his right index finger over his lips, eyes wide opened.

 

"....please. don't say anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to leave kudos xox


End file.
